Justice
by ProtoBlues
Summary: -Megaman Zero- Ciel wonders whether Zero has any personal ideas of justice.


**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Capcom to you?  
**Beta-Read by:** Twilight Suzuka (sorry for posting this up late)  
**Warning:**Probably a few inconsistencies with the canon, spoilers in the author's notes at the end  
**Genre(s):** General/Romance**  
Pairing(s):** Ciel x Zero, if you choose to (and probably will) interpret it that way  
**Summary:** Ciel wonders whether Zero has any personal ideas of justice.

**Justice**  
**  
**

She tried sleeping on her back. She tried sleeping on her sides. On her stomach. Without her pillow. With two stacked pillows.

The question still nagged at her mind. Her eyes were bleary, and her body was tired, and she wanted to sleep. Especially because she had to get up at five in the morning (if she could manage to go to sleep before then) and the digital clock on her bedside read 3:16. Another minute flashed by.

She threw her blanket off and got up. Almost sleep walking, with the way her eyes were forcing themselves shut, she made her way to Zero's maintenance chambers.

"Zero? Zero." She paused the machine. Blue eyes opened to greet her.

"Ciel." He sat up and his eyes wandered around the room, "It's not morning yet."

"I know. I just have to ask you a question." She walked over to a bench, attached to the wall, and sat down. "You're always helping us out, and doing all these dangerous missions for us. But do you...do you care? Does it matter what we're telling you to do? Or are you just taking orders? Do you care about, or have your idea of justice, and right and wrong?"

"No...Not really. You woke me that day, and asked for my help, so I give it to you."

"Well, I don't want that!" she burst out, and Zero stared at her with almost a look of surprise. "I don't want you to do things because you think I'm your master, that you have to do as I say. Because that's not true! I want you to think for yourself, and do what you think is right. I don't want you to be my puppet."

"Then, Ciel...I want to help you in any way I can."

Her heart fluttered. As a woman, she was flattered. But, "That's not the point! Even if you say it's alright, I can't sleep knowing that I'm making someone else act on my morals. Hearing that the humans hate Reploids...I realized that there isn't only one justice or one truth in this world. That's why...I want you to come up with your idea of justice."

"But if I don't care, isn't it fine?"

"No! Even if you're an old Reploid model, you're amazingly advanced. I know that you think and you feel. And I want you to do that, and come up with your own idea of what's right. That—that's an order!"

Zero didn't respond. He stood there, staring at her right in the eye. Embarrassed and admittedly a bit intimidated, she turned her gaze away. He still wasn't saying anything. She slowly, awkwardly turned away, wondering if that was a sign for her to go. When she took the first step, she could hear the soft padding of Zero's own footfall echoing hers. Amazing how such weight didn't make a noise.

"My opinions have not changed. I will follow you, and do as you say."

Almost exasperated from trying to explain herself, Ciel whipped around as angrily as it was in her nature to. She opened her mouth and squeaked out her first syllable when he firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. They were heavy and cold, but she didn't expect anything else. "I _feel_ that I should trust you. I _think_ that I should help you. Those are _my_ opinions and _my_beliefs."

His arms let go of her, paused, and then suddenly enveloped her in an embrace. Her cheek was pressed against his metal plates, and her mouth hung slightly open. She could hear the machinery inside him whirring. It was warm. "I want to protect you...I want you to be happy. _That_ is my justice."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, I'm pretty late to be writing stuff for Megaman. But I haven't picked up the game until recently (I always knew about it, and played a bit, but not much). Right now, I've played parts of all four games, but finished none of them (I played one, got stuck, and then started another). So some of my plot points are probably off.

Fun fact: after I finished writing this, I went to Wikipedia to check out the games, just in case there was some glaring contradiction with this fanfiction and the canon material. I found out how the game ended, which ended up being surprisingly similar to this ("I never claimed to fight for justice, or be a hero. I fight only for the people I care about"). So this ends up looking more like an elaboration of the ending. Doesn't matter, though; I didn't have to make any corrections to the plot, so I'm happy (lazy bum author).


End file.
